Kirkian Perceptions
by Gabak101
Summary: Some thoughts on the odd character of Captain James T. Kirk from various perspectives and universes.


**Kirkian (Il)logic**

It did not seem that any of this was real. But the pain, the psychic resonance of billions dead, was enough reality. The pain was acute. It was his failure that had inspired this vengeance. He had spent far too much time with illogical humans because, although he knew that no one else could have succeeded where he failed, it still felt like it was his fault. Illogical thought number two: if Kirk had been there, the sun would not have blown early or Kirk would have saved Romulus. Illogical thought number three: Kirk would be immensely proud of this corruption of logic and his part in it. It was easier to think of Kirk than Vulcan, so he started his fourth illogical thought: Kirk was with him on this planet not aged and ready for retirement, but at his prime-a captain. Years of Vulcan training kicked in and finally took over. Logic began to reign over his mind. He did not fight the serenity it was offering. He logically followed his thought process from before. Where was Kirk right now? and where was his younger self?

So the idea is to follow each illogical thought just a little ways, but first I want to give Spock some respectable logic. So the first is a what if?/Illogical thought, but it is one that Spock has already had.

* * *

**Illogical truth # 1**

Jim was doing it again - being illogical. Spock knew humans were illogical creatures, knew it from personal experience. Something was different about Kirk's brand of illogic though. The other crew members were simply too emotionally driven (Dr. McCoy, Mr. Scott, and the crew). Kirk was certainly emotional, but he couldn't be emotionally driven. Otherwise, he would long ago have lost all respect for Kirk. Kirk's emotions were too wild, untamable, strong. Kirk controlled entirely by emotions would be impossible to put up with. Kirk's decisions were not as emotionally based as his illogic should suggest. There was actually a good deal of basis in thought and reason, but that sounded like logic. Kirk did not possess an ounce of logic at least not the conventional, Vulcan kind. Maybe that's what it was, Kirk had his own specific brand of logic. This Kirkian logic was very strange. Perhaps, if he defined it and gave it rules it would help:

1. Kirkian logic or illogic (?) demanded that the least likely path to success would always prevail. Parallel examples in common logic versus Kirkian (il)logic: Follow the path of least resistance. Everyone would expect that you have to try something different.

2. Kirkian (il)logic demands that all forms of higher thought are wrong. And it is very important to tell them that.

3. Kirkian (il)logic demands a price: The common troubles of any other ship in the federation are approximately 1/132 of that of the USS Enterprise under Captain Kirk. The only conclusion is that in order for an entirely different form of logic to exist and work the universe demands a price. Namely the sanity of anyone surrounding Kirkian (il)logic. Example: Dr. McCoy spends much of his time around Kirk.

4. Kirkian (il)logic can work around all of the other workings of the universe rather well. Maybe the universe is just trying to convert us? It would certainly have more freedom if it could follow Kirkian (il)logic. Addendum example: I died and Kirk came back for one of his usual (il)logical reasons and now here I am almost a convert and willing to admit to some fear at that thought.

In summary, Kirkian (il)logic is a form of logic known only to Kirk and, therefore, considered illogic to all else. It is constantly assaulted by the universe, but has plenty to fight back with usually the only casualties are the sanity of the crew.

Note: Kirk lives his logic as earnestly as any Vulcan.

* * *

**Illogical thought #2**

**Please note I'm skipping Spock blaming himself even though that's illogical thought number one in favor of Illogical truth.**

**"If Kirk had been there, the sun would not have blown early, or Kirk would have saved Romulus."**

Kirk did not die with Picard on that planet. He came with Spock on the very advanced ship and was generally a nuisance until he noticed that the particles in the air were strange. They sent an emergency signal to Romulus telling them that the sun was exploding early and then raced to Romulus. Kirk pulled up a couple panels on the very new very advanced Vulcan ship and gave her a greater speed. How the human did what the Vulcans didn't is another study in Kirkian (il)logic. The sun exploded before they reached Romulus, but they were able to deliver the red matter in time to keep the worst of the sun away. Many Romulans will suffer from radiation poisoning, but the majority of the population will survive. Kirk's final comment: "I came back from a 'paradise' to save a planet, I went on a leisurely trip with you to catch up and I saved a planet again. I wonder what would happen if I stopped saving planets?"

Perfectly supported by Kirkian (il)logic.

* * *

**Illogical thought #3**

**"Kirk would be immensely proud of this corruption of logic and his part in it."**

On further review not so much an illogical thought as an ill-timed one.

* * *

**Illogical thought #4**

**"Kirk was with him on this planet not aged and ready for retirement, but at his prime-a captain."**

A sentimental thought

Sentiment is not illogical to Kirkian thought. Sentiment inspires and teaches. It gives hope. Sometimes, according to Kirkian logic, sentiment is necessary. If it had been Spock stuck in the Matrix, Kirk would not have stopped until he found Spock. Spock stopped. It was illogical to continue. He should have continued, then it would not have been Picard to see his last day, but Spock. Spock could have drawn him out of the Matrix. Kirk could have come back much like Spock. Sentiment was quite illogical when compared to common logic. Maybe it was time to discipline himself to a different form of logic.

Spock heard something - a running, a crashing. Something was being chased by a very large creature. There was only one conclusion as to what was chasing, but what was running? Then he saw a man running towards the caves - his cave. He picked up a burning log to scare off the monster and hope that the humanoid would not be violent to him.

He had forgotten just how strange it was to encounter Kirkian (il)logic. Now Kirk was here, but not the Kirk Spock knew. This was a different Kirk much younger than he ever knew the one of his universe. Not a captain - yet. Just about ready to give up. His mind was different, but not foreign. He had long since understood enough of the deepest parts of Jim to know that even in the mind the Kirk that you could see always gave way to the same Jim. Today it was time to let Jim shine again. Spock just had to find a way to make it so that Jim would find the wonder of friendship with Spock and Bones just like the first time. That had to start with making Jim captain, instead of Spock. His plan was part of his usual Kirkian (il)logic, so Spock felt it was best to use that plan. No point in ruining the system now if he could not succeed all those years ago. Should he clue this Spock into the phenomena of Kirkian (il)logic or let him figure it out? He did abandon Kirk on an ice planet where Kirk just happened to run into the future alternate/original version of Spock. The younger could figure it out on his own. Kirkian (il)logic was really working at it's finest today. Of all the people who could be here it would be Montgomery Scott. It would be easier sending Kirk knowing Scott would get the ship in any order needed.

Maybe it wasn't such an illogical sentimental thought after all.

* * *

**Kirkian (Il)logical thought #5**

Everything will be just fine.


End file.
